roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
TEC-9
}} The TEC-9 is a Swedish Machine Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 50 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History The Intratec TEC-9 was produced between 1989 and 2001. Originally developed by Interdynamic AB for military purposes, the manufacturer was unable to find any potential government buyers, so it was imported to the United States as an open bolt single-fire pistol named the KG-9. It was easily modified to be fully automatic, so government authorities had an Intratec switch to a closed bolt system. This variant was then called the KG-99. This did not deter modders from continuing to make them automatic pistols. The TEC-9 made frequent appearances on the television show Miami Vice - these TEC-9's were legally converted to automatic by Class II manufacturers. The TEC-9 became infamous due to its use in the Columbine school shooting and was eventually banned from the United States by the 1994 Assault Weapons Ban. This bill has expired and used TEC-9s can be found in circulation today, but it and its variants are still banned within multiple US states.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TEC-9 In-Game General Information The TEC-9 is an extremely fast-firing (but low damage) weapon, with a mind-blowing 1500 RPM, which makes it one of the fastest firing weapons in the whole game, third only to the AN-94's 1800 RPM burst and the ZIP 22 max firecap of 2000 RPM (fourth if you count the Stevens DB's instant burst). It is the fastest firing automatic weapon in the whole game. It fires its 20 round magazine in 0.8 seconds. This makes it difficult to use, but very deadly. In automatic fire, it has a lot of recoil. Hipfiring causes shots to spray wildly while aimed fire becomes difficult due to muzzle flash and high recoil. It can be accurate on semi-auto. A Compensator is recommended to compensate the high horizontal recoil. However, when up close and personal, the TEC-9 minces enemies. Taking into account the insane Rate of Fire (RoF) mentioned earlier, players will oftentimes use an entire magazine for a single player if they're not careful. Therefore, using this the way one might use the M9 as a sort of primary weapon is not advised. Like the Glock 18, this weapon is not meant for that role. Usage & Tactics With the TEC-9 sporting the fastest automatic RoF in the game, trigger discipline is heavily needed. With the insane RoF, the user should try firing the TEC-9 in bursts; even with short bursts, the weapon should dump enough ammunition to drop an enemy. However, even with trigger control you will most likely find yourself running out of ammo quickly. If needed, the TEC-9 pulls ammo from most 9x19mm weapons, such as the MP5K and all pistol sidearms with the exception of the Deagle .44, 1858 New Army, and MP412 REX. An important fact to note is that most of the TEC-9's recoil is from its fast firing rate. If used in semi-automatic, the user experiences minimal recoil even when tap firing quickly to achieve the fastest firing rate. The TEC-9 in semi-automatic is capable of harassing enemies at longer ranges if the user can aim, but its killing potential at long range is hurt by its bad muzzle velocity and low minimum damage. While switching to semi-automatic mode seems like it might be useful due to greatly increased control, its low damage per shot means this gun is easily outclassed by dedicated single-fire pistols in this role, such as the M9 and Glock 17, which are 3 Shot Kill (3SK) in Close Quarters Combat (CQC) compared to the TEC-9's 4SK someone at close range. However, the insane RoF can also outclass the dedicated single-fire pistols if the player is accurate enough due to the high RoF which improves its TTK by a drastic amount. Due to the necessity of accuracy, any recoil-dampening attachments are recommended. Conclusion With the fastest automatic RoF in the game, the TEC-9 will easily shred any opponent who gets near this weapon, and it can become even better with good trigger discipline and attachments. However, with its measly 17 minimum damage, high recoil in full-auto, and low muzzle velocity the TEC-9's abilities at medium to long range are limited, and one must still be careful with ammo, something this weapon will burn up quickly. Pros & Cons Pros: * Extremely high RoF. * Fairly high magazine size. * Extremely low TTK. * Can pick up ammo from many pistols and PDWs. Cons: *Lower than average damage, second lowest damage range in the entire game, tied by the P90. * Harsh recoil when sprayed. * Low ammunition reserve. * High muzzle flash. * Low muzzle velocity. * High ammo consumption rate. Trivia * The TEC-9 was originally available in the Alpha version of Phantom Forces, was then removed, and then reintroduced in the Beta of Phantom Forces shortly after the game won the 2015 Game Of The Year BLOXY Award. ** It had a slower RoF in the Alpha than it currently does now, but the actual RoF it had is unknown. * In update 1.1.15, confirmed by AxisAngle, one of the three main developers, that he forgot to change the damage value of the TEC-9, which made it a 1SK sidearm at any range. * In real life, the TEC-9 is only manufactured in a semi-auto configuration. ** However, the pistol was and can be converted into a fully automatic form by third parties or by a person modifying it. Depending on the method used, the rate of fire can be anywhere between 600 RPM to 1500 RPM (the maximum). * The TEC-9 has no trigger model. * The TEC-9 is modeled as having a 32-round magazine but only has a 20-round magazine in-game. ** This error also occurs with the MP7. ** This is possibly due to the TEC-9 being modeled off the TEC-9 from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, which originally had a 32 round magazine. * The game developers, on 1/25/2017, made the TEC-9 fire Intervention rounds at the same RoF as normal. This made it unbeatable for a few hours until the developers patched it. **The game developers, on 4/3/2017, changed the TEC-9 again, this time the damage models of the BFG 50 and TEC-9 itself being switched, with the secondary dealing 100 damage at any range while the BFG 50 can only inflict a maximum of 25. The developers also added a Ballistics Tracker attachment for the TEC-9. It might've been a very late April Fools joke. **After the patch, if a user still had a Ballistics Tracker on their TEC-9, it will remain there until the user attaches a different attachment. *The TEC-9 is notable for its use in the 1999 Columbine High School Shooting in Colorado and 1989 Cleveland Elementary shooting in California, used by Dylan Klebold (Columbine) and Patrick Purdy (Cleveland) respectively. **The TEC-9 is also notable for its use in gang warfare and some terrorist organisations. *The TEC-9 is also the gun featured on the Ghost Roblox action figure. References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Machine Pistols